


雨の日は

by kusuno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuno/pseuds/kusuno
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 9





	雨の日は

“啊，下雨了。”露西站在夏和哈比的小屋门口叹了口气，伸出手接猪零星落下的水滴，既然是小雨应该可以回去的吧？

然而伴随着「轰隆」一声的闷雷声，雨瞬间就变得狂躁起来，瞬间就变成了滂沱大雨。

夏看着站在自家门口发呆的露西走上前去双手到了脑后随意地说：“嗷嗷，终于下雨啦。”

“什么叫终于啊，还有你一副高兴的表情是怎么样啦！没看到我现在很为难吗？！”由于夏和哈比的个人习惯，他们俩的小屋有时候经常乱到根本走不了人，然后看不下去的露西决定每周都来这里帮他们打扫，但是似乎由于某人变本加厉的行为，她变成了一周来两次，后来甚至天天都要来。

夏摸上一旁嘟着嘴正在炸毛的露西的头，说道：“好了啦，快点进来吧，看这样子你也回不去了，晚上就留在这里吧。”说着打算揽着她的腰把她往屋子里带。

“这、这样不好吧？”露西紧张地不知道看向哪里。虽然说他们俩现在也不是以前那种单纯的伙伴关系了，是的，在那次大战之后，自己和夏都心照不宣地向对方表明了心迹，然后自然是顺理成章地在一起了。可、可是，就算这样，怎么就住…

就在露西脑子里艰难地处理这些问题的时候，夏已经强制地把她带回了屋子里。

“爱，露西舍不得夏所以不走了吗？”坐在屋子里的哈比看到被夏揽着进来的露西窃笑。

听到哈比这么说，露西瞬间再次炸毛：“你这蠢猫！！外面下雨了好吗！”

“爱？”哈比飞到窗外，果然看到了窗子被水滴强烈击打的样子，“看来露西又要和夏一起睡了。”

“希望露西不要再打呼噜了。”夏无奈地摆了摆手。

“你说的话还可以再奇怪一点吗？什么叫'又'啊！还有打呼噜的不是你们俩吗？”自从自己和夏在一起之后，这只蠢猫似乎已经把取笑自己当成了日常，毕竟它可以开始光明正大地说自己和夏有一腿了。

“反正现在还不是很晚，那我们还是玩游戏来决定谁来睡吊床吧！输了的两个人睡地板！”夏提议道。

露西感觉自己平生没有这么认真地对待过游戏，仅仅只是简单的纸牌游戏而已，对她来说只要稍微动点脑子就可以了，但是由于之前和夏他们玩的太多了，他们俩也早就变得非常精通了，所以她这次玩的异常认真。

“夏，露西好像很想赢啊，那我们就让给她吧。”哈比看着聚精会神盘腿坐在前面的露西扭头对一旁的夏说道。

夏只是笑了笑，继续手里的游戏。

“啊！我赢啦！”随着露西的一阵欢呼，这场持久的游戏宣告结束，“所以，我睡床，你们地板。”

“爱！”哈比有气无力地说道，看来明早起来自己可能要腰酸背痛的了。

夏和哈比帮露西在吊床上铺好被子之后，在吊车下方的地板上也随意盖了个被子就躺下了。

三个人互道晚安之后，就各自就寝了。

然而这种夜晚注定是要发生什么事情的。

可能是因为床上有夏的味道，露西睡得很快，然后她就感觉自己似乎站在一个荒无人烟的草原上，她往前走着，似乎看到一个人影，对此她再熟悉不过了，是夏，但是和平常的有点不一样。不对，是END模式下的夏，大战之后夏决定舍弃END的身份，他们也都没有再提起，以至于她都快要忘了曾经夏的身份。但是此时…

这个让她陌生的夏就那么远远站在那里，然后缓缓转过身用冷漠的眼神望着她，她被这个眼神刺痛了，莫名的悲伤席卷心头。

然后END决绝地朝着远方离去。

“夏，不…不要走…”她在床上伸出手在黑暗中虚抓着，梦境中的她抬起脚想去追逐，以至于现实中的她顿时从本来就不怎么稳定的吊床上掉落了下来。

意识到是自己做噩梦的露西已经无法阻止自己的行为了，然而没有想象中的疼痛感，她似乎就这么掉到了下面还没有睡着的夏的怀里。

这、这也太巧了吧…

她趴在对方的身上，看到夏在黑夜里依旧清亮的眸子，因为自己刚刚叫出的名字有些害羞，“抱歉，吵醒你了？”

“没有，我一直没睡。”夏用手把她从自己身上抱到了自己身边没躺着哈比的一侧，让她的头枕在自己强有力的手臂上，然后他自己也稍稍侧过身背对着已经熟睡的哈比，宽厚的背可以将露西整个人都挡住，露西就这么被锁在他的坏里。

这种时候露西也顾不得害羞什么的了，她忽然感觉很不安，既然夏和她反正都已经是情侣关系了，自己行使一下女朋友的权利也是可以的吧。然后她就像一只小兽一样在夏的怀里用头拱了拱他，像撒娇一样，这种样子如果被工会的人看到估计会被调侃死。

“夏…我做噩梦了…”露西嗫嚅地说道，同时头贴在对方的胸膛，耳畔是他的心跳声，似乎变快了。

虽然他们之前也经常一起睡过，但像这样抱这么紧还是头一遭，夏心里感叹着自己怀里的美好触感，同时又因为露西的话心疼，“什么梦？”

他的嗓音在这寂静的雨夜显得格外好听，露西压低声音不想吵醒在睡觉的哈比，“梦到你…又变成END，然后离开我了。”

夏愣了愣，他没想到露西的噩梦竟然是关于自己离开他了。以至于他没有及时回话。

“诶？你、你怎么了？我不说END了好不好？”露西以为夏不说话是因为自己提到了END，毕竟当时大家包括夏自己都无法接受这个事实，虽然现在一切都过去了，大战也结束了，世界又再次和平。

夏忽的把露西压在了身下，有些急促地吻上了她的唇。露西还没反应过来，就感觉到对方的舌头侵入了口腔，虽然他们交往后已经吻过好几次了，但是像这样充满情欲的吻似乎…寥寥无几啊…

“唔…夏…”她快无法呼吸了，夏的身体很热，她也变得燥热起来，更何况他们俩还在被窝里，但是身下的地板却有些冷，让她有种奇妙的感觉。

她的手缠上了夏的脖颈，被窝里的温度急速上升。露西清晰的感觉到夏吻上了自己的脖子，“对不起。”他说道。

“为、为什么要说对不起？”露西有些艰难地回答，她可以感觉到对方的头发细细扫过自己的下巴，痒得令她微微扬起了头。

“因为我…让你不安了。”

所以夏一下子说得那么一本正经真的好吗？真的是你吗，露西内心的戏份还是很足的，她实在是无法想象这句话是从夏嘴里说出来的。她其实也并不想让他内疚啊。

露西伸手摸到对方的脸，稍稍用力想让他抬起头来，“夏，看着我。”

夏自然是听她的话的，抬起头与她双目对视。

露西捧着夏现在比以前略显成熟的脸，叹了口气，无奈道：“夏你是白痴吗？不要向我道歉，你没有做错什么。不管你是END还是别人，我只知道你是夏啊…不管变成什么样子，我都只喜欢这样的你啊…”

“露西…”

“而且现在都过去了，如果知道这样会让你内疚那我肯定不会说了，我…反正你就当刚刚那个只是女朋友的撒娇而已。”

露西内心小剧场爆发：啊啊啊，亲口说出'女朋友'这三个字好羞耻啊。

看着身下面部表情丰富的露西，夏也觉得自己的担心多余了，他侧头吻上了露西放在他脸上的一只手。

“你、你干什么啦！”露西羞赧。

夏顿时心情豁然开朗，稍稍直起身子，三下五除二地脱掉自己身上睡觉穿的背心，然后重新俯上了露西的身子。

“喂！唔…你好好地脱衣服…干嘛啊！”

“你就当这是男朋友的安慰好了。”夏的手从露西的腰际缓慢向上，抚上了一边的浑圆，略带熟练地揉捏着。

“……”露西瞬间明白了打脸是什么感觉，“你…别…哈比…”

“它睡着了。”夏不停下动作，同时另一只手探入了露西的裙子底下，沿着细滑的大腿肌肤向上，露西不禁夹紧双腿，但自己也感觉到两腿之间似乎有些湿热。

究竟什么时候开始变成这样了…明明一开始还很正常的啊…露西迷迷糊糊地想着，难道今晚…

夏稍稍起身想停止的时候，被眼前的景象给顿时迷了魂。上衣被撩到胸部以上的露西再加上现在迷离的眼神，长及至腰的金色头发散落在四周，还有一缕发丝被她咬在嘴里，随着她微微的喘气而晃动。

“夏…？”他干嘛忽然这样望着她啊…“好…好奇怪啊…我…”

想到这样的露西只有他才看得到，夏便忍不住地下腹一热，本能反应瞬间占据了他的大脑。

夏一手托起露西的臀把她压向自己的重要部位，那里早就因为她而肿胀的不行了，露西被这羞人的动作弄得无法适从，抬起手背遮住自己的脸，有气无力地喊着夏的名字。

“露西…看着我…”夏拿下露西的手，露西不得不抬头看向他，因为夏本身体温高的缘故，他的额头早已布满了薄汗，有些还顺着脸部曲线滑落了下来，他微微皱着眉头，但墨绿色的眸子里丝毫不掩饰对自己的欲望。夏长的越来越好看了，她情不自禁地摸上了眼前人的眉眼。

“露西，你这样会让我忍不住的，我可不能保证再绅士下去。”他的嗓音变得有些沙哑，任谁都看得出来，他已经在临界点了。

露西抬起双腿缠上他精壮的腰，顺势还恶意地撞了撞他的下身，果然引来他一阵低喘，“我也不能保证我可以淑女下去。”

夏忽的笑出声来，这样虚张声势的露西他还是第一次见到，好像在向他撒娇一样，有点恃宠而骄了，不过他很高兴，因为这样的露西还是只有他可以看到，“露西，不要勉强自己。”

“夏，少看不起本小姐了，我至少看的也比你多…恩，接下来，这样吗？”她说着用脚跟在夏的腰窝处慢慢磨蹭，双手也顺着夏的脊椎骨向下，不轻不重地按压，有些挑逗意味地用手指在上面乱窜，同时还伸出舌头舔了舔夏的喉结，在他身下示威地看着上方的青年。

夏被露西这一系列不算熟练的动作撩拨得不能自已，她即使只是生涩地用出这些充满情色的动作也足够让男人不能控制住自己，更何况她的样貌本就生的漂亮，只需要稍微用点勾引人的把戏便可以让他顿时乱了阵脚，“露西，你这家伙…”他摸索到少女蕾丝内里的边角，向前抚摸，探入了她未被探索过的地带，修长的手指仅仅只是稍稍曲起向凹陷处一压，就换来了身下少女的低声轻吟。

“夏…”露西既羞涩于现在自己双腿大开的模样又对他所做的事情有些稍稍期待，“不要…”

挑开布料的一边，他得以顺利地用手指探入花径，仅仅只是一根便让她有些受不住，嘤嘤地哼哼起来，为了防止吵醒旁边熟睡的哈比，露西不得不咬住自己的一根手指来抑制住自己的叫声，但是殊不知这样的神情更加取悦了兴奋的夏。

“露西，不要咬自己的手指，”夏伸出自己另外一只手放入露西嘴里，搅动着她的舌头，同时另一只手也不停下，换成了两根手指同时进入，内壁的紧致让他仅仅只是手指都寸步难行，眼前的露西已然动了情，夏用手指的几次回合间就让她瞬间丢弃盔甲，一股热流也顺着花心流下。

这种感觉对露西来说还是第一次，她只感觉全身上下轻飘飘的，黑暗中看不清的胴体其实也散发着粉红色，夏又再一次吻住她，她有气无力地回应着，刚到一次的露西似乎还没有完全反应过来。

夏带着她的手抚上自己的欲望，她的手比起他的有些凉，但是正是这样才让他浑身刺激地一颤，“露西…帮我…”

他微微褪下自己的外裤，释放出里面蓄势待发的欲望，引导露西的手上下套弄。

现在还不能进行到那一步，哈比还在旁边，而且这种情况下也不适合，夏并不打算就这样开始彼此的第一次。

露西的学习能力很强，仅仅只是带着她做了几次，她就略微掌握了其中的技巧，小手有些规律地在她一手握不住的欲望上上下来回移动，听着那正在吻自己的夏的不稳的气息，她顿时觉得很有成就感，夏因为自己变得欲望无边了。

“夏…其实…我可以…”就在露西觉得夏这样忍得很辛苦的时候，身边突然传来了翻身的声音，两个人都是一怔。

“爱，夏，露西，俺还要吃鱼。”然后只见哈比无意识地说了一句话之后又再次进入了梦乡。

两个人都是松了口气，夏知道露西想说什么，但并没有回应，只是带着她的手加快了速度，然后全数释放在她的手里。

帮露西和自己清理好之后，两个人再一次平静地躺下已经是凌晨了，露西也干脆不回吊床了，毕竟夏的怀抱很温暖，自己很喜欢，再加上她怕自己躺回去难保又会做什么奇怪的梦。

两个人还是刚开始的姿势，她的衣服也被重新弄回了原来的位置，只是身上难免会有一些令人遐想的痕迹，算了，明天还是不去公会了吧。

看着已经熟睡了的夏，同样困极了的露西轻轻说了句：“晚安。”然后便窝在他的脖子旁睡着了。

一夜无梦。

第二天雨过天晴，躺在地上睡得腰酸背痛的哈比被窗外直射进来的太阳光给叫醒，然后隐约间看到昨晚本来应该仰着睡觉的夏现在竟然背对着它，而且看这样子都已经中午了，竟然还是这么安静。

哈比揉揉眼睛，坐起来忽然发现上方吊床上的露西不见了，它猛地打了个激灵飞起来，开始在屋子里四处寻找露西，厕所没有，厨房也没有，露西到底去哪里了？

就在哈比打算叫醒夏一起去找露西的时候，却发现有金色的发丝散落在地板上，然后就看到被窝里的夏怀里似乎有什么东西，仔细飞过去才发现原来露西还睡在夏的怀里，两个人紧紧抱着都还没有醒的意思。

“爱，夏也是，露西也是，总是把俺当做不存在的秀恩爱。昨晚肯定发生了什么。”哈比看着眼前两个‘不知廉耻’的人，有些无奈，“算了，今天给露西放假，让俺来做中饭吧。”说着就飞去了厨房。

阳光正好，其实在哈比醒来的时候就已经醒了的夏睁开了眼睛，看到怀里还在熟睡的露西微微一笑，他似乎不想起床了呢。

小剧场：

“啊啦，哈比，今天怎么就你来了？”米拉有些奇怪地看着孤单的蓝色小猫，它身后并没有他们熟悉的那两个人。

“爱，夏和露西昨晚估计睡太迟了，还没起床啊。”即使哈比只是随意一说，但是公会里的其他人顿时把这句话隐含的巨大信息用自己的脑子处理了一遍。

马卡欧摸了摸下巴，若有所思：“啊，之前知道夏把到了露西我就已经很不可思议了，没想到现在，啧啧，挺厉害啊，夏。”

“露、露西她竟然和夏…朱比亚也要和灰大人睡在一起永远不分开！”朱比亚说着就不甘心地扑向了一旁的灰。

蕾比听到哈比这么说有些吃惊，“没想到露酱竟然这么…”

“火龙这家伙动作还挺快啊，不愧是兔女郎。看来我也不能输给他。”伽吉鲁跃跃欲试地看着身旁的蕾比。

米拉看着公会里一些混乱了的人，“幸好艾尔莎去做任务了不然她知道会有什么的反应呢，估计是比当事人还要害羞吧，你说呢会长。”

“孩子们都大了，是到这种时候了。”会长欣慰一笑，忽然想起大战结束要求封印END能力的夏对他说的话。

——“会长，我不想要END这么巨大的力量，如果，这股力量会伤害露西，我宁愿不要。”

——“对我来说，我只要拥有能够保护她的能力就好了。”

“太好了呢，夏，你终于找到归宿了。”

后记：

如果漫画最后也可以这样一派和平就好了，我希望我爱的这两个人都不要受到伤害，也不要被什么狗血的剧情所影响，他们之间就应该平淡不被任何人所干扰，希望真岛给一个完美的结局。


End file.
